


Percy Jackson AU

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Takes place in the Percy Jackson universe, but at camp kwami\miraculous, which takes in hybrid demigods (more than one pantheon) Kwami kids, and misfits. SUPPOSED to be Nino focus but Plague Doctor Hades Kid Marc happened and we love him. They start off as 12 years old in this au. so this is very strict NO nsfw. We can have one pure tab.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

First we gotta decide- greek\roman gods or replacing them with Kwamis?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Replacing them with Kwami

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

we can keep some and replace others

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Awesome

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

^^^

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

bit of both.

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Who's Percy?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Replace Zeus with Longg

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

the "main character" or like, child of Poseidon in general?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Hmm.both

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I guess main character

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Percy was the son of Poseidon, so I would say Luka since he was raised on a boat, but then I wanna shove Nino into a spotlight somewhere

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

Imma be real honest, I haven't read PJ in like,,,, years,,

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

I wanna read it so bad

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

you know the series technically isn't finished

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I haven't read PJ ever, just absorbed the fandom through osmosis

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

: 0

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

PJ and Annabeth made an Aperence in MC

Most if not all of his books are connected in some wayb

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

after "Heroes of Olympus" ended the story continues in "Trials of Apollo"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

but yea. I nominate Nino and Luka for the Percy replacement

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Yeah, they all share a universe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

oo

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) coolio

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

There's reference to the Greeks in the Kane chronicles

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

There's other ones too. Like Norse And Egyption gods

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

can we move on to planning this thing please?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

I guess this makes Nino an Athena kid (make on of Wayzz aspects wisdom?)

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Awesome

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Sounds about right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

:00000

I wanna see which kwamis replace the gods first tho so we can try to sort them like that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Zeus is replaced by longg. Hera is killed off

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I'm guessing Plagg is the Hades in this? God of destruction everyone assumes is evil

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

nah. Hades was always the decent one of the big 3

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

He totally was

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

oop

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Hades was the best

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

but Shadow isn't wrong about how everyone feels about him and his kids

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Zeus and Poseidon were famous assholes and then Hades, lord of the dead, is the fucking nice one

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

I was so mad in the first movie when they showed him and Persephone called him an abusive asshole

Hades would NEVER

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

ikgjndols oof

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

RIGHT!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Hades actually cares about his kids

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

According to Riordan (I think that's how it's spelled), the movies aren't canon. I haven't seen the movies either

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Riordan HATES the movies lmao

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Oh yeah, Riordan wants nothing to do with the Movies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

lmaoooo

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

IIRC, he was recently pushing for Disney to do an animated TV series that actually followed the books

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

They're up for a reboot though! Either movies or a tv series, not sure, but Rick has been talking about conversing with the "mouse god" about it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

ufedsjifkaw m o u s e g o d

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

hopefully an animated show. That way they'd be able to do it justice

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Rick is a saint and should be respected

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

anyways, back to planning

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Also Snek is right

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

http://rickriordan.com/2019/12/notes-from-the-winter-solstice-meeting/

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Hera is retconned, Zeus replaced by Longg. The rest I think can be integrated into the pantheon

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

I'm more interested in who Tiki is, since she is supposed to be equally powerful as Plagg

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I just wanted to get rid of Hera, because she's the biggest asshole

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

So is Longg the head god, or is he just taking Zeus place as the sky god

Because really Tikki should be in charge

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

just Zeus's spot as the sky god

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

https://www.readriordan.com/2019/12/17/navigating-family-reunions-with-nico-and-hades/

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Also yes Hera was the biggest asshole

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

crying Hades just wants to be a good dad...

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Tikki and Plagg are the main couple/rulers of the gods

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

wjskbfje Rick is an icon

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

He absolutely is

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

So does Plagg have a cabin at the start of the series?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

:thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Hades didn't

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I feel like there might not be one because "destruction and misfortune, oh no scary"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

rip Adrien

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Tikki commands it be built at some point letting them know a child of Plagg would appear

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

also do we want to keep Marc as a Plagg kid, or make him a child of Iris, the rainbow goddess

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I kind of want to keep Chaos cat child Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

seconded

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

why not have Marc be a child of Hades, and Adrien a child of Plagg, which confuses everyone

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

so Hades still exists?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I would have him still exist. death doesn't mean destruction

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

Do both the Greek gods and the kwamis exist at the same time?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

they're just say, aligned similarly

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Hades is horrified. Marc dresses in such bright colors and he's so happy where did he go wrong?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

It's all a ruse

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) I said they are part of the same pantheon

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Step mom Persephone loves him though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

ah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

feel free to overule me since I haven't read PJO

all I know about PJO comes from fandom gushing about it

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

In my personal opinion. I feel like trying to mix the greek myths with kwamis is just asking for a giant mess that will destroy us all

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Hmmm idk, might be easier to just replace them all with kwamis

yeah, especially when you bring in the romans

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I know life and death doesn't mean creation and destruction

But we could just throw life and death into there job description

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

^^^

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

If we DO want to keep the greek guys, we could keep Marc a plagg kid by making him Roman

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

alright. how about there be a camp for the Kwami pantheon, which is separate from the others but in a connected universe?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I'm cool with that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

:000

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

like in Riordan's stories?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Chrion be like "Well as long as we're friends with the romans again, might as well tell you guys about this other camp-"

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Pthh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I also wanna say the some of the Miraculous crew are children of the Greek Pantheon, but blessed by the Kwami pantheon if that makes any sense?

so they spend more time at Camp Half-blood as opposed to Camp Kwami

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

:00000000000

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Chiron: all hail the child of herme-

Plagg: dibs

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Kwamis exist outside of any one specific pantheon, they have kids (and bless kids) from any pantheon

I'm being a little shit because if we REALLY want chaotic PLagg kids, they should be from Loki

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I wanna say Luka is either a child of Apollo or a child of Poseidon. Either way he gets an ass for a dad (based on what I know of greek mythology and PJO)

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Wasn't Apollo a pretty good parent in PJO? Can someone back me up on that

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Apollo is pretty nice in- yeah

Kind of self centered, but he cares about his kids

nearly killed himself trying to rescue two of them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I said Apollo because of Luka's music or Poesidon because he grew up on a boat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

but,,, he's a god??

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Zeus made him mortal because he's an asshole

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

He becomes mortal in the "trials of apollo"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

both of those are circumstantial though

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

because, pretty much, Zeus threw a tantrum and blamed him for some shit

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

We could say Anarka was a child of Poseidon and Luka is a legacy?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Zeus is always a giant asshole, but his wife is worse. lol

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

With Apollo as a dad

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

The books are a Disney Heracles type thing with "earn your godhood back"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

@Sinnamon Troll💖 thoughts on @Kage-No-Okami (Shadow) 's idea for Luka's parentage?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

The greeks don't have legacies at camp though, he'd have to be roman

Son of Neptune

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

The idea was, son of Apollo, legacy of Poseidon

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

oh derp look at me knowing how to read

Yeah that sounds good

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

So he still at the Greek camp because, "parent is a god" but we get those fancy water perks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

Legacy?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

One of your parents was a demigod

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

They have godly ancestry, but not as a direct parent

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

IIRC, Legacy means he's the child of a demigod

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

legacies can be several generation removed, wasn't Octavian like, a 8th generation or something?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

So if your grandad was a child of Apollo, you'd be a legacy of Apollo

Yep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

ah neato

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

So Legacy of Poseidon, son of Apollo? Works for me tbh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

^^^

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

So this means Luka can talk to horses

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

klseikjdsn wow

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

well, they share a certain kinship given the size of their equipment

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

This is true fact

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

get it cause he's hung like a horse hA-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

AND rats, because rats are Apollo's sacred animal

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I fucjing KNEW you'd say that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

lol

what do you mean that's not canon

moving on from that. cuz this AU isn't about Luka's dick. We already have one for that

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

fair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Nino is a child of Wayzz, who is about Wisdom and Protection?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

So we're keeping Marc as colourful son of hades right?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I like that idea tbh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

does he get the death powers or the cursed jewels powers

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

what's the difference?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

:thinking:

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Hades Is. ore tired to death

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

death: Command of the undead\ghosts

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

The romans saw Pluto more as a god of riches, so that's why hazels power was more around controlling the earth

While the Greeks just focused on the fact he was a death god

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

the jewels thing: Earth affinity, can access the "riches of the earth" but if someone takes the stuff he raises they become cursed, usually dying

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

mmm. both seem like good powers tbh

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

So if hes a god of hades, it's gonna be the death powers

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

If we give him the death aspect he can shadow travel

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I'mma go with the death powers

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

just- pop out of walls and scare people

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

more chaos

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I for one, welcome our teleporting Chaos child

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

Canon Marc: shy boy

Our Marc: CHAOS

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

so Lila. Legacy of Trixx?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Alya is a direct daughter

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

yea, that's what i figured

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

And Lila hates that, because it makes Alya more special than her

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Alya: respect you're aunt, kids these days

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

  1. shifting Lila's rivalry from Marinette to Alya



Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Yessss

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

and Alya is nothing but nice to Lila, which pisses her off even more

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

OOOOOOOO

lmao RIP

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Beware though on the rare occasiona they team up to pull pranks

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Ok so idea, Hunter of Artemis Kagami

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Seems legit for her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

:0000

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Max: Legacy of Hephaestus, son of... what's the horse one again?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

The hunters are made up of all the children of the gods, the only catch is they have to be female

Well, technically, Pegasus is a god

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Oh the hunters didn't have to be related to the gods

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I was talking about the horse Kwami

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

As long as you were a "maiden" you could join

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

OH uhhhh

Kalki

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Max as a legacy of Hephaestus, and son of Kalki. That work for y'all?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Poor Luka gets introduced so late in this one. lol

what about Juleka?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

He has a harem Au now, he can wait

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

lol

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Legacy of Poseidon

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

obviously given her mother, but that it? As stated earlier, the Legacies don't go to camp half-blood. She may not see her brother as often,which may either make her jealous, or explain why she's so shy and withdrawn

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I feel like her just being a legacy makes the most sense

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

alright. so Juleka isn't in any camp. Now is she jealous of her brother, or more withdrawn because he isn't around as often?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

It Julekas turn for the angst

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Luka being at camp half blood also explains why Marinette didn't meet him until Season 2. lol

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Yep

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

anyone else here or is it ust me and Zx doing this?

I don't feel comfortable doing this when I know so little of the PJO canon

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Guys? You asleep?

Well I know a lot of PJO canon

So we can keep going if you want and I'll fill in the lore as needed?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

@Sinnamon Troll💖 @The Youngest(TM) (UN)

HELP! HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Rude

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

lol. family guy reference

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) You wanna continue this when the others are back online?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

yes

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Im here, but have only read 29 pages of the first book and the whole series off of Annabeths Cousin so I'm no help here.

Also I've seen the movies, but imma ignore them

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

I'm getting ready to log off for the night, so if you guys want to keep plotting I'll add comments tomorrow?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I guess il also go be responsible and sleep then? See you all tomorrow

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Gnight kiddo

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

good nigh people

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

The biggest thing you need to set up is A. Who is the main character B. How do they find out about camp halfblood and C. What is the first propachy\quest they need to handle?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Also, Vee?

We don't talk about the movies...

Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020

Yup, I've noticed

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

I want to make this a clean au, since most demigods find their way to camp at or before 13


	2. Chapter 2

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020  
First quest, the cheese thief

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

THEY HAVE ANGRED PLAGG

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

got it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

they are b a b i e s

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

So wholesome fluffy Au

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

alright. Main characters. I wanna say Nino, just to get us away from Marinette/Adrien/Luka/Nath/Marc. They can come in later

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I am cool with Nino being protagonist

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

yeee protag Nino

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

alright. It was either him or Juleka, because Juleka has that built in sibling angst, but she's not a child of a Kwami, so Nino

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

So,,, how'd he find out about Camp Half-Blood?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

We need another name for it. Camp Half Blood exists in New York and that's where Luka goes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020

Oo nice

I gotta eat dinner since it's around seven for me, keep brainstorming!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

We could just be unoriginal and say camp miraculous

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

Camp Cambion?

In mythology a cambion is the hybrid child of either an incubus or succubus, and a human

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

I am ok with this

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

I'd put the camp just outside of Le Mans, in France. It's about a 2 hour drive from Paris with light traffic

again. I have little knowledge of the PJO series so I'll leave it to you as to how Nino finds out

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Well in PJO people are brought to camp by Satyr

OH! Maybe Nooroo sends butterflies

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

alright. How about Nooroo's butterflies lead guardians to the future campers and the guardians have to bring them to camp?

So we can have Master Fu bringing Nino to camp

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

and Nino's just shocked his mother tells him to just go with this old man to a camp he's never heard of. But they have to pick up other campers, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette, on the way?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/10/2020

Makes sense

So it's one in the morning for me, so I'm going to to sleep

Night

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020

night

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Campers are not brought in until monsters start bothering them, or they being to notice the supernatural world. They're watched by a "protector" (satyr for camp halfblood, and I actually don't think the romans have those. You either survive the monsters and find Lupa or you don't) who will bring them in if they seem to be in danger.

Mortals can't see monsters or supernatural things because of the "mist", which is a type of magic that some demigods can use too

So if this is taking place in france instead of the USA, maybe we should have some sort of friendly local cryptids be the guardians? I don't know much about french folktales

Hmmm sometimes bringing in new demigods can be a "quest" if the monster's chasing them are powerful enough. Maybe that's just procedure here (and gives an good excuse to introduce Nino to his 'team' early? The age you come to camp varies. 12-13 is the average but you can be younger or older. I think Anabeth was 7, and that was after two years being chased by monsters in the mortal world so it SHOULD have been 5)

Noro has his butterflies watch potential demigods, and when it becomes apparent they're in danger the camp sends out a team to extract them.

Pre- Percy Jackson getting a favor from the gods and saying "Pay your fucking child support" at least half of the demigods didn't know who their godly parents were because they were never claimed. So when you first come to camp you get put in a boarding house (Hermes cabin for CHB because he's the god of travelers) until your godly parent claims you.

If this is post "hey pay attention to your kids fuck wads" claiming needs to happen in the first week they're in camp, which is something like an unmistakable temporary blessing (a daughter of Aphrodite got a magical make over) or a display of power (percy fucked some shit up with water) or VERY RARELY your actual parent shows up and claims you (Frank, in the roman camp)

SO!!!!! Nino is about to get his ass ate by monsters, who shows up to save him?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/11/2020

"Pay your fucking child support" that is EXACTLY what happened and i love it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Mortal weapons cannot damage monsters, you need special demigod shit

Romans have Imperial Gold and Greeks have Celestial Bronze, though other possibilities exist (Nico's sword is Stygian Iron, and the guy from Africa had something that was locally made, though I don't think they said what it was called)

Since the miraculous are "jewels", kwami kids should have some sort of crystal alloy

Expanded universe, not sure what Magnus' sword was made of except for being inherently magical, but during that series it's shown that items can be made from "paradox" materials; things that shouldn't exist.

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/11/2020

The very Concept of protection as a shield?

And idea, but also a physical thing, seems "paradox-y" enough

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

here's some examples

"Paradox ingredients (things that do not exist) are very difficult to craft with, very dangerous. Gleipnir contained the footfall of a cat, the spittle of a bird, the breath of a fish, the beard of a woman…Andoskoti, the Adversary is woven with the most powerful paradoxes in the Nine Worlds – Wi-Fi with no lag, a politician’s sincerity, a printer that prints, healthy deep-fried food, and an interesting grammar lesson (

So it's things that do not exist made real

So like, Chloe giving a shit about someone other than herself

HOW they collect these things I have no idea

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

maybe the flitter of inspiration (tikki), the crown of a bee (pollen), the whisper of whiskers (plagg), thimgs like that if we want to be serious

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

yesssSSS those are NICE

Each Kwami kid has a weapon made from something related to their kwami

And it's something you have to earn usually. You get your weapon after you have done something to impress your godly patron.

On rare occasions, they may have multiple weapons, or a kwami blessing that doesn't match their heritage due to who they impress. People with multiple weapons are revered, because impressing multiple kwami is pretty hard.

I want to say that only one or two a generation manage it, sometimes less

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

>healthy deep fried food

what I wouldn't give for that

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

ooooo fuck yea, sin!!

quick question tho, are we having any prophecies in this au??

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

I like the idea of prophecies if we tweak it a bit.

like the show "That's So Raven" or the recent sequel "Raven's Home"

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

mm

with prophecies there's always an oracle

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

just tiny second long glimpses that send everyone into a panic

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

fnnfjdskskak

that's exactly what they do in pjo canon

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

just imagine a vision of completely mundane shit

and people panic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Prophecies are used to send people on quests, but we have "mini" quests for the kwami kids to go find other kwami kids, and lets be honest the greeks\romans in the states have a good handle on the world ending threats. The kwami kids get littler quests, though still important ones like "This god is pissed at this other god could you go mediate"

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

yes!!

camp miraculous and the kwami kids are based in france right??

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Zues and Hera need marriage counseling again who wants to take this one"

Everyone: Not it!!

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

their american counterparts get the Big epic quests because they're closer to uhh whatever the fuck chiron called it in lightning thief

the flame of civilization??

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

oof i haven't read the first book in like...OH YEAH THAT I thought you meant lesser quests

(I like Heroes of Olympus more don't shoot me)

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

(heroes is good, you're fine)

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

So Nino maincharacter. He's getting ready for his first quest, he can choose two demigods to go with him. What is his quest and who does he choose?

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

and yea, kwami kids aren't in america, where all the crazy shit goes down, so they typically have much smaller scale shenanigans

hmm

maybe adrien and alya??

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

what do they do?

For the quest?

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

maybe the kwamis are bickering over something (like idk mozzarella v. camembert???) and they need humans to retrieve it for them

it'd basically be a go-fer mission

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

The prophecy is just a shopping list

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

but it can't be normal mortal stuff, so the cheese has to be made from like, magic cows or something

notcommunismjustfries02/11/2020

who is their oracle by the way?? did anybody ever answet that

yes!!

.....you know what would hilarious

lila as the oracle

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

askdjasdkjgasd

It's the only time she ever tells the truth

Maybe she lies so much because she hates it

Being an oracle isn't exactly a choice

Canon Lila's lies are fueled by wanting to be popular, in this AU she just hopes that maybe if she drums up enough opposing energy she'll stop getting visions

or sprouting poetry at random, or however he particular skill works

Sinnamon Troll💖02/12/2020

Kids can be born from same sex pairings too, or like Athena they just pop into being once she's "inspired"

DO kwamis have the ability to take human forms? Or are there just a lot of freaky furries out there?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/13/2020

Half and half?

Some times it's them having a connection with a mortal, while the rest of the time "I'm gonna get drunk" PLAGG NO!" "PLAGG YES!"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

So there is probably a lot of kwami kids in the foster system

Actually I always wondered why there weren't more in the PJO world, A god just showing up with a baby out of the blue one day like "here you go" and vanishing, a LOT of people would give the baby up because they either don't want it or can't care for it

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/13/2020

Good question, another good question is how many clear sited mortals are Sent to mental institutions because they claim to see things no one else can see

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

Quests to snatch food items from other pantheons are common

The kwami are pretty excited when Hade's kid Marc shows up. They keep sending him into Valhalla to get their mead and dragon fritters

Considering dead vikings stab people as a hello....Marc is pretty skittish in this au

Over cautious doesn't even begin to cover it

Because those vikings might not be able to die in the halls of Valhalla, but HE can

Sneaking up behind him (if you can manage it) gets you violently judo flipped, possible stabbed

oops I gave him extreme anxiety

Hades kids have a bad habit of dying young anyway, Marc is pretty stressed

Give this poor boy a hug

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

Nino tries to ask him for directions his first week in camp and nearly gets sent to the medical...place

not a tent because they have permanent buildings, but not really a hospital either

After his first quest, to milk an angry two story tall sacred cow so the kwamis can have a special cheese, Nino starts to understand the paranoia

Adrien: So Nino, have you thought about what hobby you want to pick up yet? We've got a pretty wide range of talents so you can learn almost any skill you want

Nino: I'm not sure? Never really been a hobby person.

Adrien, eyes going dead: Trust me, you'll need something to occupy your mind to keep from slipping into memories of your quests.

Get these poor kids therapy please

Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020

Omfg

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

So I learned something today

Anteros, god of requited love

In other words, THERE HAS BEEN A GOD OF CONCENT THIS WHOLE TIME!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

As quoting from a Heathers video I found a while ago, "If a sociopath can ask for consent, so can you."

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Also if I'm getting my myths right, he just kinds appeared one day, created by Poseidon and his current boyfriend just being cute and gay

And so being Gay enough to create a deity is now the gay agenda

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Fjrjrjrj When the creators created Marc

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

That's how Marc was born in this Au

The gay thoughts finally caught up with Hades and boom, Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

JDJDJRJRJRJ amazong

Amazing*

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

The funny thing is

According to PJO lore, that could TOTALY happen

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

fact

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

If gods have a strong enough relationship with a mortal, demigods can just kinda, happen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

JFJFJRKRKKRKR WOW

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

just- "pop!" a baby

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Yeah, it's how Athena has all her kids, and I think Apollo had a daughter with a guy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

at least one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Any of the Gods having gay thoughts:

Marc: That one Tom sneaking in through the door meme

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc absolutely claims to be Gay incarnate

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Marc: I was born because my dad had gay thoughts

Marc: finds out about Nico You are my favorite, and only, brother

ok so small plot hole to fill in for Marc to exist as a Hades kid

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Oh?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

The oath

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

right before world war 2, the Big Three (Hades, Zeus, Poseidon) agreed to not have mortal children anymore

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Zeus Poseidon and Hades swore on a magic river not to have kids because prophecy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Hades is the only one who actually kept his word

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Oh wow

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

both Nico and Hazel were born before that oath took place

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Zeus broke it twice

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Nico (and Bianca, rip) got put in the Lotus Hotel which froze them in time until they got out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

O h R I P

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

>doesn't have sex to protect Olympus

>accidental makes baby

>throws baby at kwamis before brothers find out

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

and Hazel died, and Nico found her in the underworld like oh? Free sister! and broke her out

SO what time period should\could he be from?

or that

Hades had gay thought for Plagg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Hades: One(1) singular gay thought

Marc: Appears

Hades: ...Shit

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

if there wasn't a mortal involved, Marc technically isn't a demigod

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Hmm

So he's a mortal incarnation of death?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

I think being from a different time period would work better? Plagg took a liking to him and pestered like, Fluff to bring him to the present to save his life from something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:0 

Gay kid from the past who was about to be executed or smth and Plagg was like "I sense chaotic energy, bring him to me."

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

People could of tried killing because Hades hate?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

That would give him a reason to avoid camp halfblood and other demigods

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:000

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

and put a backstory to why Hades dislikes demigods-they keep killing his kids

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:00000 cool

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

So, a huge era for anti-hades sentiment would have been in the 1300's during the black plague?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Or we could just have Hades throw him in the casino after saving him, because I love the idea that Hades idea of good parenting is the Casino

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

C

Casino??

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Lotus Hotel\Casino

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

OH! The lotus casino, its a casino where once you enter time stops for you and you don't age

It also fucks with your mind so you don't realise how long you've been there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Ah nice

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

It's almost impossible to leave on your own, someone from the outside has to get you out (unless you're percy jackson because op)

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

That's the ONE thing I like about the movies

Because it shows that he was only able to get out because Poseidon and that seems less, bullshit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Oo that's cool

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Persephone: so you put another kid in the lotus?

Hades: What? There's games in there, kids like games

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Persephone: How are they gonna grow

Hades: Why would you want to???

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

but what time period is he from I have to know so I can make "kid from the past doesn't understand modern things" jokes

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

I mean this is the guy who decided that a zombie driver should make a GREAT present for his son

Hades is a good dad, just not very good at doing dad things

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

I like the Black Plague time period idea you had!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Nino is supposed to be the main character in this au and we keep XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Someone: Sneezes

Marc: Screams

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

So is Marc immune to the plague? Because death?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

He has one of those bird masks

probably

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Person, slowly dying from plague

Marc, dammit it's raining

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Once he gets the hang of modern times, he makes tiktoks cosplaying as a plague doctor

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Wait if we're doing Black Plague, then does that make Marc British?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:000 I guess so

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

His mortal parent probably died from it, and he got sent to camp HB-

The black plague affected france too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Oh 

Vibes in not knowing history

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

though on a lesser scale I think

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

If we do British Marc, we could have people blaming the worse situation, on the fact that a child of death was there

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

he got sent to camp hb at a young age (in the 1300's would it have still been on the west continent?) and the campers blaming him because- yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Marc in modern times: and that's how I got kicked out of camp hb 

The kwami demigods:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

reminder that when this canon starts with Nino finding camp they're all like, 12

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

I saw an idea a while back that the gods moving house was a gradual thing, so the other olympians might have moved to America, but the underworld was still in Europe because plague

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:0

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Just a reminder that children of hades can sense death when it happen near them, so Marc could literally feel a city die

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Marc: I wonder why so many people are dying

The Black Plague:

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

The Black Plague: are we a joke too you?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Carona Virus: what the heck man...

Idk if I spelt that right but whoops

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Marc, talking with one of the newer campers: So, did they ever find out the cause of the Black Plague?

Someone: Oh yea. It was a disease carried by rats and groundhogs called the Bubonic Plague. It still exists today, but now we have ways to counter it with modern medicine

Marc, having only known doctors for weird BS: Medicine works now? surprised Pikachu meme

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Ha


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

we needed to iron out a backstory 8P

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Oh just meant endgame, because we know these camps aren't going to stay separate for long

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

fuck

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc knows about all the camps because Hades keeps forcing all his kids to show up too family diners

It was Persepohones idea, she thought it would be funny

Then Demeter showed up

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Persehphone is a good stepmom

does she have any demigods of her own though?

Could be Rose?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Persephone: you have all your kids hades! I'm going to go have my OWN magic gay baby

Nico just runs into Rose and Marc in the underworld one day and they just give no explanation as to who they are

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Wow

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Rose: OH! You just be the step brother Mom mentioned

Marc: FELLOW GAY!

Nico: what the fu-

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc: so is every demigod connected to the underworld gay?

Hazel, sweats nervously

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

I like how this Au is slowly becoming "keeping up with the Di Angelos"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Hades is a mood ok

Ok, ok. focus, we can do this.

Nino is the main character.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Me, working on a story:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Why is he the maincharacter? We need to give him some sort of unique power or prophecy that makes him important. Long term goal that can span several books with miniplots leading up to it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

:thinking::thinking::thinking:

First book, Plagg lost his ring and it needs to be found

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

OVer all goal? Stop the world from ending? That is the plot of all of Rick's books

Kane chronicals, magnus chase, PJO TWICE,

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Oh I thought we were going one at a time but OK

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

That's the goal all the time

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

trails of apollo there's just some dicks who want to destroy the gods, not the world

Yeah like the "everyone is going to die when you're 16" thing in PJO, long term threat

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

The guardians seeking to bind the Kwamis to control their power

Like the miraculous, But Evil

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

kwamis keep vanishing and the kwami kids have to find and free them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

It's like the akumatized objects except they're miraculous

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

and the kwamis keep the other pantheon's apocalypse events from happening, which is why there have been so many so close together

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Tikki got bound, so without the balance of creation and destruction, things have slowly been going to shit

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

yes

they don't even find out about this for a few years after Nino shows up because Plagg is bad about telling people things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Plagg got released first and everything is dying and they're all "Oh shit where the fuck is Tikki"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Marinette is like "well haven't heard from mom in a while???"

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Gabriel is leading them, and is wielding the power of a bound Nooroo

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

So why is Nino the important one? How does the power of protection do...things? Does he have a parent from a different pantheon?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Let's be honest, Nino is the chosen one because "prophecy said so"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Fjjfjfjr fair

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Also I love the idea of Nino constantly question that as well, there are SO MANY people more qualified

Nino: but how does a shield help in this situation?

Wayzz: don't worry, Fluffs prophecy is never wrong, except for all those times we don't talk about

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Bdjdjjrirjr amazing

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Plagg: Fluff said that Atlantis could totally survive a cataclysm and she is a LIAR!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Wayzz: SHSHSHSH PROPHECY

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

Also is Fu our Chiron for Kwami camp? @Sinnamon Troll💖

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

yes

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/17/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

https://darkeecofreak.tumblr.com/post/190887012529

Tumblr

Ten Billion Years of Bullshit

Ten Billion Years of Bullshit

A rare video of Marc doing doctor stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

skjmedgks

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

He wears this suit all the time. None of the campers even know what he looks like, and only know he's a he because he said so

(his voice is distorted due to the mask)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Nathaniel: Marc's cute

Campers: How do you know that

Nathaniel: Idk maybe bc he fucked me last night

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

NO

THEY ARE 12

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

THIS IS WHEN THEY'RE AGED UP DON'T KILL ME PLS

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

NO NSFW HERE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

YOU KNOW WHAT FAIR

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

We will have ONE pure tab

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Am I grounded

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

if I have to stab you myself

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

o h

That's not being grounded

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

NO NSFW HERE!

Move NSFW story ideas to #ass-pirate-luka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Dad mom's threatening me with murder

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

It is, in a round about way. You still in up in the ground

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Listen to your mother sweetie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

i'm sorry-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

We can have a cute face reveal moment where they're like oh no he's cute

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Nathaniel:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Everyone expects him to be horribly scarred or disfigured under the mask, so when it comes off due to idk being set on fire or something everyone is like EXCUSE ME

Or, even cuter

Nathaniel becomes friends with him and Marc feels safe enough around him to take it off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

AWWWWWWW

Nathaniel: The boy is cute, I'll give him that

Alix: You think a bird mask is cute?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Marc still isn't comfortable enough to take it off around other people, but eventually he is

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Stop it with NathMarc. Not that this AU can't have any. they're not the main characters

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

aw

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

N

I

N

O

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

that's fair tho

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

It's a really hot summer night, and Nathaniel convinces Marc to come to the bonfire with him (Marc usually doesn't go. The campers in this time are nicer to him than his old ones. No hades kid hate here, but he's still wary) and to go without his outfit. Nath convinces him to go without his get up and Marc clings to him the entire time. The other campers are like oh who's this?

IGNORES SNEC IN SINGLE TRACK MIND

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

I like the idea that Nino constantly questions being the chosen one. In the background the fates are seen picking a chosen one by picking a name out of a hat

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

But yeah we still haven't ironed out WHY Nino is important

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

because random

that's why

that's the joke

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

noooo that's bad writing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Nino: Why am I important I just have a shield

Fates: Sweat nervously

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

I've got this

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

>bad writing in a server full of crack

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

ok fair but I've got this!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Sin we have an entire Au based around Luka being hung

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Ok look- there's plot there- I got this!

Nino's shields are for protecting, but they can also be used to seal away dangerous things. When they finally find out who has been kidnapping kwamis, he's able to seal them away so they can't anymore

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

:00000000 nice

A rare occurrence of the brain cell

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Maybe his shield powers also allow him to OPEN shields? So he can free the kwamis

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

oo nice!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

In true PJO fashion, there needs to be some sort of epic large scale battle scene at the end of the series

The "books" are Nino (and I think we said Adiren and Alya?) going around recruiting the other pantheons for the Big Fight (and also freeing Kwami and searching for the main bad)

First book is purely camp kwami

each book takes place roughly over a year

so, starting at 12 years old....minimum of four pantheons...plus Epic Fight, said fight should take place when Nino and co are no less than 17

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

ooo wow

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

I like this

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

If think it makes sense that NIno's quest starts AFTER the other pantheon's are all done, canon, so those characters are in their early 20's by the end

Nino: Mr, Jackson, I'm here to talk to you about the Kwami Initiative.

Kane Chronicals (Egyptians) would be the easiest place to start, since to my foggy memory they have the least separation from the mortal world

Then Greeks because they're in the same city

Romans because connections to the greeks makes them easier to find

and I THINK the Norse are in California too? Or was it boston hold on

ok no they're in Boston.

Technically they're in Valhalla which is an entirely different relm

and since it's a realm of the dead they need Marc whether they like it or not

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

They meet Luka with the Greeks

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Nino....does not like creepy bird man

Oh? He's not already a kwami camp kid?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Luka surprises them because he speaks French.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

That's actually a fun plot device, gathering new Kwami kid allies as they go

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

No. We decided ages ago that Luka is a legacy of Poseidon and a son of Apollo. Juleka is just a Legacy of Poseidon

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

That doesn't mean he's not already at kwami place but this works better

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Juleka is a bit jealous Luka gets to go to camp.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

possible sibling drama as she chooses the opposite side?

Of course she doesn't REALLY know what's going on, Hawkmoth just promised her a way to be more important than her brother

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/18/2020

Before Nino was chosen to become the hero

https://youtu.be/KoDbpEUIU-Y


	4. Chapter 4

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

If Juleka does side with the villains in the big battle, she died during the battle.

Them's the rules.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

Someone has to. Rip Juleka

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

She was just jealous he got to go to camp for being a direct son and not 'just a legacy', meanwhile, Luka's a son, and a legacy

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

You know something just occurred to me, when you don't have a child of Poseidon or Hades on the team, a lot of travel problems can just be fixed by airplane

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

An excellent point

Percy: Driving around the world takes so long )8

Nino, with his frequent flyer card: You say something

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Thalia and Jason have planes and Nico has Shadow travel

Rip to Percy but their different

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Percy gets horses

he has air horse, land horse, AND water horse!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Wait, are the other three kids allowed to use boats?

Like it makes sense that their not alowed in the underworld (no one who is alive is supposed too), but would Poseidon bitch about that?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Hmmm you know I don't recall it ever being a problem, except that Jason got seasick

Nico never had a problem

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

So Poseidon doesn't care, but his brothers children feel that it's unnatural to them

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Maybe Nico was an exception? Poseidon said "yes that is a son in law" and looked the other way

Because I think Hazel got sea sick too

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Poseidon ships all the Percy ships, he's a god you cant stop him

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

He IS the god of the sea. Ships are his thing

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

YES!

Aphrodite: Poseidon, its about relationshi-

Poseidon: nope, there mine now

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Alternative: Nico actually does get seasick but he never shows it because this dude is an absolute BADASS that went through tarturus solo

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

THANK YOU

I NEEVR SEE THAT GTE BROUGHT UP BY FICS

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I know! That bugs the hell out of me!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Percy and Anabeth: tartarus angst

Nico: Yall here anything?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Boy brings a literally skeleton army to help them win the battle of new york, convinces his dad to help them, is the first to befriend Hestia so she'll listen to Percy, Befriends "bob" the giant (formerly Ieptus who is Percy's greatest giant foe) and visits him all the time to tell him stories about Percy so he'll like and help percy, helps Percy get the Achilles buff, AND MROE

Percy would have been BEYOND FUCKED without Nico working for him in the shadows

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Nico is best boy, and he deserves the world

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

oh and while he's doing all of this he's basically alone and homeless

because the camp lowkey drove him out

and the romans are wary of him too

Nico busted his ASS for Percy and I was equal parts sad when Percy never acknowledged that, and happy for Nico when he finally said you know what? Fuck you man. I'm moving on

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Hero of Olympus my ass, give Nico the title

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Nico: basically dead from being locked in an air tight jar for...two weeks? Percy you came for me 8)

Percy: Where's Anabeth? )8

Nico:....

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Uncle Rick is a cruel, cruel man

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I like Anabeth don't get me wrong, but she spends the first like five books low key hating Percy. The relationship felt kinda forced

On her end at least. Percy did hold up the weight of the entire world for her once

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

The relationship works, just the transition was a bit, EHH

So i need a second opinion on something from someone who knows this series

Children of Artemis fics

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I'm on the fence

Her whole thing is being an eternal maiden, but so is Athena and she has kids

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Exactly, in theory it's a cool idea, it's something that Anstey happened before in this world, and that's going to change the game up a bit

BUT, 99% of the fics envolve Artemis breaking her oath

Like what the fuck?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

She doesn't even have the "well I don't like guys" excuse because that doesn't matter with gods

oh wait that's a good point, she makes her hunters forswear all romantic love, and in order to magic up a baby she needs to "fall in love" so logically, no

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Artemis and the hunters entire thing is "no sex EVERY" not "lesbian club"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Artemis can't have kids

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I have found ONE fic that does the child of Artemis thing well

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I would accept someone who was BLESSED by Artemis as a baby, but wouldn't be her actual child

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

And it's the one we're Artemis had NOTHING to do with the child creation

She just had some essence stolen and that was used

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Acceptable

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

The basic reason was that Midas wanted revenge on Apollo for...reasons I don't remember, and so the idea was, create a child of the sibling he loves the most, but make the child "flawed" so the god of healing has to try and save something that important, while KNOWING he can never succeed

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

ooooh spicy

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Plus they didn't overpower Him, which was a nice change of pace

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I am pausing to adknowlage that we are wildly off topic, before continuing with "Nico gave up on Percy before the second series, and was spending so much time in the Roman camp because he was getting close to Jason, who then forgot about him because Hera and all the fake memories he and Piper have together are altered ones that Jason and Nico had together"

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Ohhh

OHHHH

OHHHHHH

Hera fuck you

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

There's some tasty angst

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I'm conflicted, on the one hand Nico deserves better then all this angst

On the other hand, this led to solangelo

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

The fandom makes it cute, but like Percbeth it honestly came out of nowhere. It felt like an after thought

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

True

It needed a better set up

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I want the cupid reveal to be "Jason was my boyfriend and I still love him but I see how happy he is with Piper and I don't want to ruin that for him so I stayed silent"

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Gotta love that angst

I love how we've hijacked the Au tab to talk about PJO

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

All of this is valid since these characters exist in the au

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

It worldbuilding

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

So uh...have you read Trials of Apollo

because angst but also spoilers

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Is it about Jason?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Yes

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I know

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

He and Piper broke up and then he died. I was sad. I bet Nico felt him die since they're close friends

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I mean he felt biance and I think? Leo, sooooo

Yeah he knew the SECOND Jason died

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

He couldn't even reach new rome for the funeral because his shadow travel is broken

If they don't adress this in the next book I will riot

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Oh yeah, forgot he can't just do that anymore...

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

crying why is the next one at the end of september

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Rick feeds on the tears of his fans

You should know this by now

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

omg he's Hawkmarc

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Tcthcugc

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

SO, world building angst explained

Marc can feel when campers he's close to die 8)

As well as if they are withing a certain radius of him

PJO tends to gloss this over, but demigods have pretty short life spans

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Oh absolutely

Everything wants them dead

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

They usually don't live long enough to grow up

UNlike Nico, Marc's shadow travel works fine.

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Monsters, Hera, prophecy, Hera, titans, Hera, Giants, Hera,

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Nino and the gang get into trouble in one of the later books, and this bird man comes flying out of the wall screaming

Marc: STAND BACK I'VE GOT LEECHES

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Wasn't the problem caused by Nico constantly using it too get the Athena watchyacallit back to camp

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Yes

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Ahh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

He used it too much for too large a thing in too short a time

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Three people and a (20 ft?) statue ACROSS THE ENTIRE OCEAN IN ONE JUMP

SON

CHILD

OP

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I swear someone said Nico was the most power demigod

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

But having a doctor who can just sense when you're about to die and teleport to your location is VERY useful for the kwami kids

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Wait, is it near death or DEATH

Because I swear Nico described it as sensing them in he underworld soooo

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

both

Marc's best doctor work is showing up and yanking their souls back into their bodies, which based on the logic used when the doors of death were open, heals them

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

....no one tell Hades

I swear that was like, an actual myth

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Does hades even know he's alive, since Fluff kidnapped him out of the 1300's?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

There was a doctor so good he could bring back the dead, Hades told Zeus to do something, and Zeus being Zeus decided "ima set him on fire"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Yeah! One of Apollo's sons

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I mean? I think a god could sense if they had a kid

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Apollo finds one he doesn't know about in trials

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Oh

Huh good point

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

ToA has a LOT of "we're filling in plotholes" moments

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Oh my god we're stupid

"Does Hades know he's alive" well he sure as hell knows he's not DEAD

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Point

But he may not know what happened to him

or that he is currently existing in the timeline

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I do like the idea of Fluff just dumping Marc in the underworld in the middle of like, a meeting to confuse EVERYONE

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Fluff: Percy Jackson said pay your child support

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Hades: god of wealth bitch, I INVENTED child support!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I don't think you're saying what you think you're saying, Hades

Nath: Marc are you wearing?

Marc: The the plague rat skin boots? Yes. Yes Iam

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

He would

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

We need to develop Adrien and Alya more since they're Nino's go to quest buddies

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Gabriel: Gabe bullshit

Emilie: god fucking dammit

Plagg: sup

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

They're both already at camp before Nino, how do they get to camp, and do they have any gods affiliated with them other than the kwamis

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I feel like we should just give them the Kwamis

Because if we start giving people more then one god things are going to get confusing REALLY fast

I like the idea that Adrien got attacked and Cataclysmed a monster alerting the butteflies about him

And between magic camp and Gabriel - worst dad - Agreste, his willingness to come should be obvious

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

He came to camp really early, before ten?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I like that idea

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

What about Alya

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Hmmmm

I got nothing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

So Trixx is the kwami of Illusions

Alya is likely VERY powerful and talented with Mist

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

True

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Kids get brought to camp when they start to be able to see through the mist. Alya was always able to see, so probably another very young age addition

She grew up in the camp and doesn't remember ever living in the mortal world

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

SOunds about right

Oh now that could be fun

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I actually really want to know what the housing situation is like

Cabins don't make sense since there is one or less of each kwami kid, usually

A large hotel like place?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

So a similar set up to Valhalla

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Yeah

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I can get behind that

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

There's less "country" in france that they can hide in, so they have to stay indoors and underground

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

A tower that people avoid and don't notice due to the mist?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Having the literal goddess of creation on their side is a bonus. Tiki can just make new rooms when they need them. Kwamis are more involved than other gods

Yeah

The floor you're on depends on what "level" your kwami is

Plagg and Tiki's kids get the top floor, Pollen, Dusu, Norro, Wayz, and Trixx get the second floor

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

So Plagg and Tiki, then the main five, then the Zodiac

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

and the other kwamis get the lower floors- yes

There's some disgruntlement among the zodiac because they're spread out over two floors since there's more of them

6 on one floor and 6 below them

it doesn't mean anything, that's just how the space is, but there's "haha we're on a higher floor" bs sometimes

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

You know we are talking about Kwami, and they DID have a pocket dimension in the Miracle box, this could be some Tardis bullshit with the floor being able to hold more then it should

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I like it

It's how they also have huge indoor training areas

and can grow and maintain their own crops and livestock, plus exotic monsters

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Nino: is this a forest? Is that the SKY! THIS SI THE THRID FLOOR WHAT THE HELL

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Working on the farm\with the animals is mandatory. Same with kitchen duty. They don't have any uuuhh (wind spirits?) to take care of that stuff so the kwami kids have to do it themselves

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I like the idea

But if we did want to give staff for some things, sentimonsters are absolutely an option

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Marc is excempt from kitchen duty because he refuses to take off his plague doctor outfit and people are concerned about sanitation. Which is silly. Marc sanitizes his suit multiple times a day

Hmmm combat trainers?

For the sentimonsters?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Trying to think of what other things they would have to do

Everyone is responsible for keeping their own room clean and doing their own laundry

Community laundry mat floor

Nino goes in at 2am to do some laundry and Marc is sitting there in nothing but boxer shorts and the bird mask, reading a book while he waits for his ONE OUTFIT to be done

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Pthhh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

im jk, he has more clothes than that, he just wears them under the suit

but that's still funny as hell so it's canon now

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

^^^^^

So what's Nath in this?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I think we said he and Marinette are twins, carrying over from the pirate au

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:


	5. Chapter 5

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Me neither

I like how we some how went from hades being upset over having a "rainbow son" too "Marc is a plague doctor"

Oh he's both

His "office" looks like a rainbow threw up on it

and he's very perky and cheery

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

I love it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

His outfit is all black\dark brown because dyes would wash out with all the sanitizing and that's not healthy

You know something just occurred to me, theirs no way that the gods are keeping their "adult activities" just to America

So what about the kids born outside their sphere of power, do they all die?

It is never explained...but probably rip

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

A good chunk of them do not care about their kids

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020

True

How does Hestia put up with them

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

They shoved her in a corner and forgot about her for centuries

The medical room looks like this

Nino: looking between Marc and the rest of the room I'm getting some mixed signals here  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020  
:thumbsup_tone1:  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020  
Another point for "Percy would be fucked without Nico"  
Nico talked to Hestia first  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020  
YESS  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020  
to get her on board  
ok I really need to close this discord and focus on my work sdjfhsdf  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020  
The only reason Nico wasn't the main character is because the war would be over in a month  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020  
but Plague Doctor Shenanigans.....  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/19/2020  
WORK  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020  
VALID  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020  
This conversation happens at some point

"hazmat suit but it has a boob window"  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/20/2020  
Marc: my entire life has led to this moment  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020  
He gains confidence (and knowledge in modern medicine) so he feels comfortable without the Bird Suit now, but he's also a plagg kid and lives to troll so he just keeps altering his suits to be ridiculous  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/20/2020  
Wait so Marc does have a Plagg connection in this?  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020  
Yeah? He's in the kwami camp. He was blessed by Plagg  
Hades kid, blessed by Plagg

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/20/2020  
Tell me he wouldn't

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020  
But with the mask!  
The real mystery is where he's getting this stuff  
actually it's probably how he's convincing Marinette to make it for him  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/20/2020  
I vote persephone  
Or sure Mari  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020  
Maybe she likes the challenge? Most people come to her and want a shirt mended or something  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020  
Marc: Make me a slutty plague doctor outfit  
Marinette: ,,For Halloween??  
Marc: No for everyday use duh  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)02/20/2020  
Halloween Marc is just him in a giant bird suit  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020  
Marc: Caw Caw fuckers  


Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020  
So mild Trials of Apollo spoilers, but the bug deal there is them trying to defeat these ancient emperors who have made themselves immortal  
The kwami kids have probably run into them before, since the emperors started their conquest in rome\greece\that side of the world  
By the time we get to present with the gang going to america, they're like "Oh? You haven't had to deal with these chuckle fucks before? Lucky. They've been trying to steal our demi gods for centuries"  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/11/2020  
Pthh  
I love the idea that the Kwami kids are always a step above the other camps  
Chiron: Kronos is rising....  
meanwhile  
Marc: FUCK OF CTHULU!!  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020  
Nino, possessed and floating off the ground: I am the avatar for Cthulu! You will submit or perish by my hand  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/11/2020  
Luka: Juleka would have the time of her life if she was here  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020  
Alya: You don't even go here!  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/11/2020  
Oh fuck  
Ummmmm  
Shadows travel trolling  
See, I explained it  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020  
lol. Luka's at camp half blood. legacy of Poseidon and son of Apollo  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/11/2020  
Yep, remember now  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/24/2020  
Marc: my aesthetic is the kid on the playground who told all the other kids Ring Around the Rosie was about the black plague.  
Bigfoot (Vee)03/24/2020  
Y e s


	6. Chapter 6

goblin king fruit08/06/2020

I just went through this, and wow, Nino was supposed to be the main character, but Marc stole the spotlight every. single. time.

https://deadangelos.tumblr.com/post/626614806173171713/um-whats-happening

Ok but jason is right

Nino: Finally! I have recovered (insert maguffic here)! All we need to do is decipher this hand written book!

The rest of camp Kwami: :blob_eyes: :7210_awkward:

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Marinette: I know! Marc! You grew up in the era when everything was written by hand! Read this for us.

Marc: I was a 12 year old peasant in the early 1300's while everyone died around me faster than I could meet them. Why in the world do you think I'm literate?

Nino: Dude you can't read? But all the medical stuff in the infirmary is labled!

Marc: shrugs Yeah I didn't do that

Not a Spy [Krym/Zylo]08/16/2020

Marc: i have a system and it works, stop complaining

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

There is a box that says "needles" right next to a box that says "poison needles"

JadeNova7w708/16/2020

XD

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Nino: So do you always keep those right next to eachother?

Marc: Why, what do they say?

Nino:.....Why are you our camp healer again

Something super cute though is that Marc will get Nathaniel to read to him, because he DOES like books

Nath struggles but powers through it for his friend

And this dumb boy never realized it was because Marc can't read lol

Nino: Ok, it's ok...we can do this!! We just need an athena kid! They can all read, right?

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Athena kids: cannot read

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Max: raising his hand No we all have dyslexia too

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Nino: Now we panic

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

The world nearly ends because a group of demi gods can't read

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

They make someone learn

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

So since they know about the other camps-

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

who takes one for the team

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

It's not a manner of learning, if you have severe dislexia you just can't

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

ah

wait the gods aren't dyslexic therefore the god in-charge of the camp can read for them

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Or well, you CAN but it is VERY hard and time consuming. And sometimes you get things wrong

I was gonna say they pop over to Camp HalfBlood and beg Rachel to read it for them since she's a normal mortal

They make Marc go since as a Hades kid he can just shadow travel there

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

shouldnt they have an oracle to, there was one for every camp i think

they should know how to read

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Marc: bursting into the middle of camp halfblood in his full plague doctor gear

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Nico: screams

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

The oracle isn't always a normal human, the Roman's werent

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

right

but who is there oracle

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Nah Nico knows about his wayward brother

Nico: Oh hey what's up?

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

I know but the plague mask would freak him out

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Marc: sobbing I CAN'T READ

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

it would freak everyone out

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

boy has literally been through hell and Advanced Hell alone. He is unphasable

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Nico: also sobbing I CANT EITHER

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Everyone else though would be yeah

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

how far does Percy jump

5ft in the air is my bet

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Is he even there? At this point it's post-books so he should be in New Rome doing college

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

ohhhh yea

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

but poor Marc does get a lot of swords pointed at him

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

aww poor baby

wait does camp halfblood know about them or do they send a group to scope them out

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Chrion is probably like "we can't help you guys you'r a different pantheon" and Marc is like "You realize that means you will die too??"

They met earlier in the tab

This tab is achieved so go to the pins and catch up

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

gotcha I get these aus mixed up so much

Will gives him medical stickers to tell whats what

I headcannon that Marc loves stickers

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

He sticks them all over his plague mask, so it's covered in rainbows and hearts and stuff

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

will has to give him more becaue "Marc your supposed to use those to organise your medicinal tools, thats the whole reason you came here right? I'll give you better stickers later"

they form a sticker bond

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Post-this, Marinette is horrified to learn he can't read and tries to teach him

Marc: It's so hard to see the pages with this mask on though

Marinette: then take it OFF

Marc: Marinette please, we're in the middle of a pandemic

Marinette: THAT WAS 600 YEARS AGO YOU BIRDBRAINED-

Marc: Will says there's another one though

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Nath: The man has a point Mari

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Marinette: OK you of all people don't get input on this, mr I've Seen His Bare Face Before

Nath: And it's a cute face I don't want infected with the plague

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Alya: from the other room Its not a plague its a virus

(plauge's are spread through animals)

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

plague

/plāɡ/

Learn to pronounce

noun

a contagious bacterial disease characterized by fever and delirium, typically with the formation of buboes ( bubonic plague ) and sometimes infection of the lungs ( pneumonic plague ).

"an outbreak of plague"

So technically you're right but for the wrong reason

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

ooo

I'm still learning the difference

Marc: I DONT CARE WHAT IT IS I JUST DONT WANNA GET SICK

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Since this is a virus

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

poor baby's paranoid

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Marc angst, but he's not so much worried about HIM getting sick, as he is becoming a carrier and infecting everyone around him.....again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/16/2020

Oof :(

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Though he probably never had it the first time, he just noticed that everyone around him got sick and died while he was fine

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

What if he was immune but he could still carry it

he's also afraid he still might have it and he might give it to one of his new friends

Pours angst in

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Will would be able to tell him since he's an ACTUAL Doctor and not just a "slap the death out of them" doctor

Marc: Nico I like your boyfriend more than I like you

Nico" Fair

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Nico: Me too you aint special

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Marc: Well that's not what DAD says-!

Nico: He meant "special"

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

Marc: >:0

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

they continue to bicker while Percy, who is there for a visit, happily looks on. He's glad Nico is making friends

Percy: sobs They grow up so fast....

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/16/2020

I want Marc and Nico bickering in old timey slang

Sinnamon Troll💖08/16/2020

Annabeth: You act like he's your kid

Percy: Well I fucking raised him so

Spoilers for The Tower of Nero but Hades kids can literally kill people by touching them 

Marc being afraid of human contact because of that, giving another reason he's always in his plague doctor outfit

Sinnamon Troll💖10/16/2020  
idk some sort of emergancy meeting gets called in the middle of the night  
And Marc just shows up in his underwear and mask  
and everyone is like ????  
And he's like "It's 3 am and hot as balls outside. You want clothes you call on me at a decent hour"  
and they're like yeah fair  
Chonky Chinchillas (Kit)10/16/2020  
:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:  
It’s perfect  
Do some people start thinking he sleeps with the mask on after this?  
Sinnamon Troll💖10/16/2020  
I can neither confirm nor deny he actually does that  



End file.
